Hideki Goh's Bad Day
by YFIQ
Summary: Hideki Goh is a high school student visiting a game shop when an unruly customer comes in to terrorize the place, what will he do? AU crack retelling of episode 18 of "The Return of Ultraman"


One day in Tokyo, a high school student named Hideki Goh was visiting a game shop when a massively obese person cut right in front of him. Before he could say anything, the person turns around shoves him, sending him stumbling backward to the shelf, knocking it over. Angered by this, Goh gets up and tries to shove the obese customer, only to find his arms getting sucked into the gut. The obese customer laughs and punch Goh in the face, knocking him around before beating the teenager down, even kicking him in the stomach to make it painful for him to get up.

The store keeper was about to call the police when the obese customer turns to him and squawked, scaring the man from picking up the phone. As the obnoxious customer continues to squawk like a bird, Goh quickly gets up and tries to attack from behind, only to be knocked back without struggle.

Demoralized by his defeat, the teen storms out of the game shop and begins to cry.

"This punk have been doing this everyday and I couldn't beat him, I don't deserve to live!"

As he continues to run, a stern voice shouts, "Are you giving up that easily?"

Stunned at what he just heard, Goh stops and begins to look around.

"Who is it? Who's calling to me?" he yell.

"You must turn back!" the voice answers.

"Why should I turn back? You don't understand, you weren't there!"

"You idiot, that's not what I mean!"

Goh then realize what the voice was talking about when he notice a truck heading towards him!

That's when a mysterious figure suddenly appears and pushes him out of the way in a nick of time.

"Really, what kind of idiot would run to a middle of a street? I know you have no intention of killing yourself so I'm not going to let this happen now." the stranger said.

The teenager looks up and recognize the gray uniform of the man who saved him.

"Hey...you're...you're a member of the _Ultra Garrison_!"

The man dusts himself and said, "Yes, the one of many, I was patrolling this area with my partner due to a report of an alien sighting when I saw you running out of the game shop, you look upset."

Goh looks down.

"I know kid, someone bullied you back there and you felt too weak to do anything about it...but however..."

The garrison officer reaches into his pocket to pull out a bracelet and hands it over to the teenager.

"What's this?" Goh ask.

"This will help you when dealing with bullies, I know you'll know what to do." said the officer.

Excited at the chance of getting his revenge with his new weapon, the teenager was ready to thank his savior when he notice a pair of weird looking glasses handing from the uniform pocket. Curious, Goh points at the glasses and said, "This is...some kind of a cosplay?"

The officer looks down to see the strange looking glasses hanging out and in a brief panic, he quickly stuffs it back.

"Y-yeah, you could...I mean yes, it's a cosplay, we all have hobbies you know."

"Okay...just asking."

"Really? Good, there's nothing wrong with that, now just go and kick that kid's ass."

"Right!"

Goh then takes off and storms back into the store where he finds the bully from before continuing to trash the place while squawking like a giant bird. The customer turns toward the opponent he had just defeated and squawk in excitement as he begins to let out a massive fart, contaminating the entire room. This causes the teenager to flinch as the customer then attacks Goh, slamming his hands onto both sides of the waist. However, before the fat ass can attack again, Goh blocks the arms and slams his right wrist into his neck.

Stunned by the effective counterattack, the obese monstrosity squawks in panic and tries to escape, only for Goh to catch up within seconds. As the two stands face to face in the middle of the empty street, Goh takes off his bracelet and toss it at the bully, hitting him in the face. Immediately, the obese bully runs off crying and it seems the trouble have finally come to an end.

"Did you just hurt this kid?"

Goh turns around to see couple of onlookers watching the entire scene.

"What kid?" he ask.

"Didn't you know? He's the son of Professor Nackle and the kid's only seven!" said the onlooker.

"What?"

"He's always been mistaken for a teenager due to his unusual growth spurt at such an early age, not to mention, today is his birthday."

Goh begins to feel uneasy as he had known the professor and needless to say, they're not exactly in good terms. To make it worse, Professor Nackle also recently employed a bodyguard who happens to be a former club bouncer from America whose name was never known, but the legend of "Black King" on the other hand spread terror among those who were unfortunate enough to run into him.

What is he going to do now?


End file.
